1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relates to a display substrate and method of repairing defects of a display substrate. More particularly, the invention relates to a display substrate capable of repairing and method of repairing defects of the display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) panel includes a thin film transistor (“TFT”) substrate, an opposing substrate and an LC layer. The TFT substrate includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines crossing the gate lines, a plurality of TFTs connected to the gate lines and data lines, and a plurality of pixel electrodes connected to the TFTs. The TFT includes a gate electrode extended from the gate line, a source electrode extended to the data line, and a drain electrode spaced apart from the source electrode.
The signal line of the array substrate may have an electrical connection failure such as a short circuit, a shorting failure, etc. When the electrical connection failure is generated, a display quality of the LCD panel is deteriorated. Therefore, it is necessary to repair the signal line having the electrical connection failure.